


two for no

by goldengoose21



Category: Throne of Glass - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Book 7: Kingdom of Ash, Post-KoA, Sad, hurt!fenrys, i can’t be bothered mentioning them today, there’s more characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengoose21/pseuds/goldengoose21
Summary: One for yes.Two for no.Three for ‘Are you alright?’Four for ‘I am here, I am with you.’Five for ‘This is real, you are awake.’- Six for ‘Liar.’ -





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fenrys deserves more recognition!!! 
> 
> i <3 him very much and hE IS IN PAIN YET NO ONE RECOGNISES THAT!!! 
> 
> sorry, just being over dramatic ;)

Maybe he was dead. 

A small mercy. 

But no, there was Connall, writhing and twisting, blood blooming on the floor. Fenrys tried to move towards him,  _his brother,_ yet he only managed to extend a paw. Red tainted white as he howled, as he strained so hard against the bond he’d never wanted, never accepted. Blood flowed into his mouth, his nose, his lungs, until it was choking him. 

Drowning him. 

He opened his mouth to howl, to scream, to do  _something,_ but all he heard was a voice calling his name.  

_Fenrys?_

_Fenrys._

_Fenrys!_

_FENRYS!_

_———_

Fenrys startled awake, drenched in sweat, shaking and shivering. Gavriel loomed over him, concern for the smaller male lacing his features. 

“Just a nightmare.” He assured. “You okay?”

He blinked twice, almost on instinct, and mustered a smile.

”Always. Sorry for waking you, wouldn’t want to interrupt your precious beauty sleep.” He winked. 

Gavriel sighed that long suffering sigh. 

“Get some sleep, Fenrys.” 

Fenrys nodded and grinned. 

———

Fenrys did not go back to sleep. Instead, he climbed out of bed and pulled on a shirt. Making his way to the barracks, he grabbed his bow and arrows, as well as a sword. Not his sword, though. No, his had spilled too much blood. He shook the thought from his head as he lined up the targets. 

_You bought this upon yourself._

Thwack. Not quite in the middle. 

_You couldn’t let me have this - have any part of this for myself._

Thwack. 

_You are a disgrace._

Thwack.

_To this family._

Thwack.

_To this kingdom._

Thwack. 

_You whored yourself to a foreign queen, and for what?_

Another bullseye. 

_I will not leave._

Thwack. 

_And neither will you._

A snarl made its way out of Fenrys’ throat as he nocked three arrows and let them loose, all hitting the target in a perfect line. 

He drew his sword, it’s weight steady and familiar, and swung it in an arc, then in a series of movements Rowan had drilled into him years ago. He repeated it over and over again. So many times that his hands began to bleed. Fenrys looked down and gritted his teeth. Again. Again. He liked the way the sword moved through the air, the way it glinted in the sunlight and whistled it’s song of blood and steel. 

Several hours later, he began to tire. His arms burned and his head ached as he lowered the sword. Barely making it to a stack of hay in the corner of the room, he shifted into his wolf form. Primal instinct had him trampling the hay underfoot until he collapsed, finally.

Maybe he’d just rest his eyes for a second. 

 

 


	2. aelin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelin comes along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit short :b

Aelin was woken by birdsong. She grumbled as the Fae Warrior next to her shifted and mumbled in his sleep. Another sleep in for him, then. Sighing, she slipped out from under the covers and made her way to the kitchens. Upon entering, she noticed with no small amount of amusement that several of the  cooks had drunk their way through quite a nice bottle of wine, and were now laughing as they went about creating breakfast. As soon as she was seen, everyone went quiet. 

“Sorry to intrude, I was just coming down to grab a glass of water.” Laughter glinted in her eyes as a woman rushed to retrieve one, a faint blush tinging her cheeks. 

After she’d finished terrorising the poor cooks, Aelin made her way back to her suite. She checked every room as she passed by, more out of habit than anything. Just as she was about to dismiss the barracks as safe, a white object caught her eye. Carefully, as not to disturb the sleeping wolf, she made her way towards him and sat down. He was wimpering slightly, so she placed her hand on his head and stroked him until he was silent. 

Aelin looked down at Fenrys and gave him a sad smile. He wouldn’t need to come to the council meeting today. What he needed most was sleep. 

So she left him there on the haystack, and made her way back to Rowan. 

———

“So, in my opinion, I think the money should be used to rebuild the Library, and to recover the resources that were lost.” Elide’s low voice carried across the room. 

“I agree.” 

Aelin snorted. Typical Lorcan, going along with whatever Elide said. 

“We can’t make a final decision until everyone on the council is present.” Said Gavriel, eyeing Aelin.

She sighed.

”Fenrys is indisposed. And Gavriel’s right, we can’t. So I suggest you all busy yourselves with something else until he’s available.”

”Where is he?” Probed Lorcan. 

“Indisposed.” Aelin stressed each syllable. 

Rolling his eyes, he followed Elide out. Everyone else eventually filed out, until only Rowan and herself were left. He looked at her. 

“Where is Fenrys, really?” 

Aelin sighed again.

“Asleep on the floor of the barracks.” 

Confusion flitted across Rowan’s face.

Aelin answered the silent question.

_He’s alright. Just tired, I think._

_We’re all tired._ Rowan countered. 

_Him, more_ _than most._

_I’m slightly worried about him._

_Why?_

_The other day, I missed a bullseye._

Aelin rolled her eyes.  _And?_

_He didn’t say a word._

They both raised their eyebrows. 

 


End file.
